From the European Patent Application EP 0 399 959 A1, a floor covering of elastomer material is known, which is provided with bulged elevations. The height of the elevations is between 0.2 mm and 1.0 mm. They are arranged in groups and provided with reflecting or schimmering surfaces, so that, depending on one's angle of view of the floor, the floor has a different appearance. Although the floor covering itself is monochromatic, it takes on the desired effect of differentiated color hues due to the high-luster surfaces. Such floor coverings have the disadvantage of being difficult to clean and of exhibiting substantial resistance to rolling. The latter is perceived as particularly disadvantageous by passengers in airports, train stations, and the like, when they pull roller suitcases or roller bags over the floor covering.
The German Laid Open Print DE 100 39 118 A1 describes a floor covering of an elastomer material having a textured surface that is provided with unevenly distributed depressions of an elongated shape which are partially contiguous and/or intersect one another and have a depth of 0.02 mm to 0.2 mm, at a width of 0.2 mm to 2.5 mm, and a length of 5 mm to 50 mm. Such floor coverings are supposed to have a good durability, be easy to clean, have a lowest possible resistance to rolling, and be wear-resistant.